All In The Family
by smurf87
Summary: A old enemy returns and Koenma has no choice but to bring back an old group of spirit detectives to help Yusuke and the others. These old spirit detectives are Shiori Minamino, Hina, Atsuko Urameshi and a small group of guys. Ch3 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

All In The Family

* * *

Koenma paced back and forth in hopes to calm himself down, while he waits for the Spirit Detectives to arrive. Man was he in trouble! The man who was most dangerous to all humans has escaped his prison. This man is not just from anywhere he was from the past! How could he have managed to find his way to this time...The Orb, was it possible that the rip in the time continuum he heard about opened close enough to the orb, in which he was contained, teleported him to this time. What was Koenma supposed to do...he couldn't possibly send Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara after him could he? NO, that would change the past, and he couldn't risk one of the detectives not to exist. 

If he brought the other detectives here that to could risk changing the past as well, but what choice did he have...Yusuke and the others didn't know anything about Souko and all the information on him was lost. Thanks to a fire he created after he was eventually captured thanks to the other spirit detectives in the time from which Souko came. If Yusuke and the others killed him it would change too much; Koenma knew he must go to his father and discuss this dilemma at once.

Koenma soon after the discussion with his father called up all the spirit detectives; who all arrived shortly after at Genkai's temple. Koenma swallowed hard and began to speak, "Guys we have a huge problem. Do you remember the rift in the time continuum that separates the past the present and the future." "Yea, so?" Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders. "SO" Koenma said, "This is very serious Yusuke, so it would help if you take it that way...anyway a demon from the past managed to get through to our time..." "So you want us to go and kick his ass then?" Yusuke said jumping up with the enthusiastic Kuwabara. "No" Koenma said, "There will hopefully be an ass kicking but not by you."

"WHAT?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison. "If we don't who will?" Kuwabara asked surprised, "If we're not going to fight the demon why do you need us!" "I was just about to tell you if you two would SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Koenma sighed as Kurama rubbed his head in frustration. "Please continue, Koenma" Kurama said calmly from his chair. "I need YOU to make sure nothing happens to these detectives while they are in this time so not to change to much of the past. Oh and please don't give out to much information about their future, which could dramatically change the past weather it good or bad if it's a bad change who knows what will happen. Forenstance if we change to much of the past someone my not exist!" "WHAT!" They all said in unison as the large door behind Koenma flew open and six figures appeared. "Detectives I would like you to meet the detectives from the past!" Yusuke and the others lined up as Koenma introduced them first. The figures then moved closer but their faces were still hidden in shadow.

"You might want to brace yourselves," Koenma warned turning to Yusuke and the others, "I will introduce them as you know them ok." "WAIT, WHA..."Yusuke started but Koenma held his hand up silencing him. Koenma then focused again on the figures, "Please step forward when you hear your first name called." "Right" they all said in unison as Koenma glanced at the detectives behind him for a moment. Koenma sucked in a deep breath and began to call the figures forward.

"Shiori Minamino"

"WHAT!" Kurama shouted, eyes bulged from is head as a young woman with slightly past the shoulders strait black hair with dark brown/black eyes stepped forward. She stood tall with her head held high she was a little shorter then that mother he knew. But there was no mistaking the fact that was his mother because he had seen pictures of her when she was younger. She bowed and smiled brightly at the group who was now short one member because Kurama had fell backward in a flat out FAINT!

"Ooook," Koenma said, "that went well " Shiori did her best to stifle a laugh at the face Kurama and all the others had made and failed miserably as she returned to her group.

Koenma continued casting a glance at Hiei, "Hina, Please step forward." A smaller figure that was around Yukina's height or slightly taller stepped forward in the view of the group who were not unconscious stared. She had sea green/blue hair pulled back into a low half-ponytail while the rest hung shaggily around her face. "She looks like..." Kuwabara said glancing at the open mouthed, bug-eyed Hiei as he thought of his beloved Yukina. Both of them hit the ground at the same time on both sides of Yusuke who looked around at his fallen companions, "Wimps".

"Um..." Koenma said," should I even continue?" "Go ahead," Genkai said, "The Nitwit and I are still consciously present." "HEY...who are you callen'..." Yusuke started but was cut off by a pin hitting him in the head knocking him down, "HEY WHO THROW THAT!" "I DID" a familiar voice said, "You might as well just shut up, grandma is going to when anyway. And I no for a fact I could kick your sorry ass!" "OH, YEAH!" Yusuke shouted jumping up, "I'd like to see you try it!" "Alright come on then RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" "Um Yusuke..." Koenma said trying to calm Yusuke down, " before you try to pummel her, which you probably couldn't do, I'd like you to meet Atsuko Urameshi" "At...su...co...Ura..." Yusuke stammered passing out even before the figure emerged from the shadows.

* * *

Well there it is! Please Review and Please NO FLAMES! Ok I no I might have over done the fainting thing but I found it Funny...couldn't resist! 


	2. Fights, and Enter Sayuri

Disclaimer I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N: There is a slight teen drinking discussion in this chapter, just a fair warning. And there will be some in a later chapter.

Yu Yu Hakusho

All in the Family

Chapter 2:Fights, and Enter Sayuri

* * *

The gang awoke to find themselves placed against the back wall of the room. Their eyes fell upon a group of people sitting in a circle in the center of the room talking. "Well" Atsuko said glancing up with her chocolate brown eyes at the boys, "Looks like the sleeping beauties are finally awake." "You have got to be kidding me?" Shiori said looking at the boys, "They look a little...oh what's the word I'm looking for...oh yes...impotent." "I totally agree" Hina said stepping forward, whispering something to the other girls and they all laughed. "Um...Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara leaned in closer, "What does impotent mean?" "They just in salted us you idiots!" Hiei said watching his mother laugh.

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison. Kurama nodded, "Yes, impotent has several different meanings like powerless or weak?" "Who are they calling weak?" Yusuke shouted threateningly. "You!" Atsuko shouted back, "Got a problem with it?" Yusuke shrank back he didn't want to get into a confrontation with his mother.

"What do you think girls?" Atsuko said stepping up challengingly to Yusuke, "Koenma said to reintroduce ourselves to these 'spirit detectives', do you think we should teach these amateurs a thing or to." "Good Idea Atsuko," Shiori said as Hina nodded saying, "Lets teach these little boys' how it's done!" The three girls stepped forward selecting their 'victims' carefully. Shiori squared off in front of Kurama and lowered into her fighting stance, strangely enough it resembled his.

Atsuko smiled crookedly at Yusuke and entered her fighting stance, "Well, mister big shot ready to show me what you've got?" Yusuke just stared at his mother a moment then reluctantly entered his. "This'll be fun!" Hina said glancing at Hiei a moment before she to prepared to fight. Hiei's eyes grew wide, was he really expected to fight his mother I mean after all he's JUST met her for the FIRST time! The three women charged towards them, but before they could reach the boys three more males leapt in the way and fought them.

The one fighting Atsuko was a little taller then Yusuke, he had black hair pulled back in a low ponytail with dark chocolate brown eyes. The two punched and blocked each other so fast Yusuke couldn't follow the movements at all. Atsuko came flying towards Yusuke and slid across the ground. "Are you sure you should be fighting Atsuko...I mean in your condition." The man said watching Atsuko stand up and spit blood from her mouth. She whipped the blood from her lip on her arm and said, "You worry to much Yusuki (the OC's name is Yusuke, I spelled it with an I so not to confuse anyone), I may be pregnant, but I'M NOT made of glass!" She again charged towards the man also named Yusuki and resumed the fight. Yusuke's mouth dropped open, his mother was PREGNANT WITH HIM AND STILL FIGHTING LIKE SHE WAS, with a DEMON, of that he was positive!

Kurama could not believe his eyes the man his mother was fighting was a demon, but not just any demon but a FOX DEMON! The fox was a red one with black eyes! Kurama watched as his mother came flying towards him being pinned to the wall by a large plant's thorn. The man then sent several thorns in his mothers direction which she barley managed to dodge, "Not bad Shiori" "Not bad yourself, Kochi" The two quickly resumed the fight nobody noticing poor Kurama was about to have a heart attack!

Hiei stared wide-eyed at his mother, dodging every thing that fire demon was throwing at her. Again she blocked a kick only to be punched in the face, "Cheap shot, Ryu" The demon named Ryu had black hair with white ends that fell to his shoulders, and red eyes, "You giving up already Hina?" "You WISH!" she snapped and charged forward clashing with Ryu! The gang watched the fights wide eyed who knew their mothers were so powerful? They sure didn't! They then noticed the women regroup together and charged forward double-teaming each of the males, while the third fought off the other to males. They fought like that until finally they surrendered after they were all pined. The woman then walked towards Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei and smiled, "and to think that could have been you?"

The boys froze when the large doors opened and Koenma appeared with a small girl about two years old. She had slightly past her shoulders, black hair and blue eyes. Her face lit up when she saw Atsuko, "MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!" Yusuke shouted in total shock as his mother knelt down letting the little girl run into her open arms.

"Hey, Baby" Atsuko looked at Koenma smiled brightly mouthing 'thank you' as tears spilled from her eyes as she held the girl. (I hope you don't mind me throwing the little girl in here but I assure you she's here for a reason.)

"Hi Sayuri (water lily)." Hina and Shiori said in unison. "Mommy Hina! Mommy Shiori!" little Sayuri shouted being past to each women. Atsuko had her arms around Koenma in a tight hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Atsuko" Koenma said hugging her back. He didn't want her to know he brought the little girl back by total accident. The demon named Yusuki walked up behind Yusuke's mother and pulled her into a hug. Yusuke couldn't help but growl deep within his throat.

* * *

Well there's this chapter! What did you think please Review and please NO FLAMES! You will find out the importance of Sayuri in a later chapter. 


	3. Fights, A Son

Disclaimer: I No Own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

All in the Family 

Chapter 3: Fights, A SON?

* * *

Everyone sat board. The game of monopoly was taking forever and they were getting sick of it.

"Do you guys want something to drink? Wine or anything!" Shiori ask rummaging through the fridge.

"You know I don't drink Shiori!" Atsuko said folding her arms, "Some pop for me please!"

"Since when do you NOT DRINK?" Yusuke said rather loudly. Atsuko looked at Yusuke strangely, "I never touch the stuff, besides Shiori shouldn't be drinking either, she's only eighteen!"

"WHAT!" Kurama shouted, "Eighteen?" "Yeah so?" Shiori replied holding a wine shaped bottle in a brown paper bag, "Your point?" Kurama took the bottle from Shiori, "How about a coke instead?"

"Why?" Shiori asked looking at Kurama. "Because you're well…um… it's not good for you." Kurama said nervously. "So" Shiori said, "I'll need a better excuse then that!"

"Well…"Kurama said the first thing that came to his mind, "Your…um…well… pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Shiori shouted, "There's NO way I could possibly be…pr…preg…pregnant?" Atsuko took Shiori by the arm and led her to the bathroom? "NO!" Shiori shouted, "This is just great! What am I going to tell my PARENTS?"

After several minutes the two returned to the others. "Is everything alright?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Did it sound like it?" Shiori snapped angrily, "How the HELL did you know?"

"Well…uh…" Kurama fumbled placing a hand behind his head and laughed, "He he…lucky guess?"

"Yeah" Shiori said rolling her eyes, "Sure it was?"

Shiori walked up and glared at Kurama.

Before Kurama knew what was happening Shiori had him in a headlock, "Tell ME THE TRUTH! YOU NO GOOD LOSY POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

Hiei couldn't resist a snicker, Hina just glared at him, "And WHAT ARE YOU SNICKERING AT?"

"Nothing" Hiei said striating up quickly.

Shiori looked at the other girls still holding Kurama in the tight headlock that he couldn't escape, "Girls we still need to teach these amateurs a few things!"

"Yep" Hina and Atsuko said in unison.

"Sayuri's asleep so." Atsuko said popping her knuckles and walking towards Yusuke. "This will be fun…"

"I can't wait!" Hina said squaring off at Hiei. Shiori continued to beat up on Kurama. Atsuko charged at Yusuke top speed and began to throw fast and hard punches that all Yusuke could do is block!

Hina charged towards Hiei whom turn and ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Hina shouting kicking her speed up a notch and cut Hiei off. Throwing fast hard punches that even Hiei had to try really hard to block.

"Why won't you fight me?" Hina asked as Hiei continued to attempt to get away from her.

Hiei sneered, "I don't fight people I do not no…" "That's a bunch of bull!" Hina said eyeing him with the same sneer. Hina just smiled at Hiei grabbing his arm and pinning him down.

"You will fight…" she said, "Or you will die!" Hiei simply sneered pulling Hina off of him the best he could. Hina sneered evilly at Hiei, "So be it! DIE?"

Before Hiei knew what happened Hina attacked him and cut the circulation off to Hiei's lungs. Hiei hit his knees as he slowly began to suffocate, "…h…Hel…p"

"KOENMA!" Yusuke shouted, "DO SOMETHING!" A rouge punch only knocked out, Koenma, who had no idea what to do, attempted to stop the fighting.

Both Yusuke and Kurama collided into each other in a failed attempt to fiend off their own PREGNANT MOTHERS'. Neither one could get enough edge on the women to escape long enough to help poor Hiei.

"Mom" Hiei's voice choked out as she glared at him, sadly she could not understand him. She with one swift motion returned Hiei's airflow. "Now," she said angrily, "What was that you said?"

Hiei rubbed his throat and stood up, "I said Moo."

Hina growled as the other two stopped fight and held on to their "fighting partners". All the guys could do was watch the fight between Hiei and Hina. Hina then leapt at Hiei so quickly he was not even close to being prepared. Hina pinned him down and began to pummel him without a thought.

"I could use a little help" He sent telepathically to anyone who would listen. Kurama thought quickly and glanced at Kuwabara in awe. He's never seen Hiei not defined himself, let alone the fact the person beating Hiei up looked like his beloved Yukina.

"Kuwabara" Kurama said to Kuwabara's mind hoping his planed work, "Can you believe Hiei's mothers going to be the one to kill him?"

"HUH!" Kuwabara replied in shock, "Hiei's Mother?"

"What Kind of mother would kill her own son?" Kurama's plan had worked.

"Hey, LADY, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL YOUR OWN SON?"

Hina's eyes grew wide; as she really got her first good look at the guy she was fighting. Her head shot over to Ryu who was standing on the other side of the room with Yusuki and Kochi. "No" slowly escaped her lips as she covered her mouth. How had she not noticed it before their energy signals were alike? She got up quickly tripping over Hiei's foot. She scrambled up to her feet and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think? Please Review and please NO FLAMES! 


End file.
